Feels Like Home
by taekey
Summary: Amu's life has hardly been normal. After a messy and trauma filled childhood, she's finally broken away from her family. But how long is it before she's found? Amuto. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the end :))**

I suppose you could say, bad luck follows me? Well, it is quite literally following me now. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears loudly. I sharply turned a corner. The sweat was dripping off me, my lungs aching, and tears burning at my eyes. I do not think I have ever ran faster in my whole life. It would all be over so quickly if they caught me now, everything I had worked for would have been a waste of time. I pushed on harder. There had to be somewhere I could stop to catch my breath? They were running faster and faster. The lack of water, and ability to breathe were making me light headed. I turned an unexpected corner suddenly, and they carried on by, still searching the corridors of my school. I slumped against a wall and tried my hardest to catch my breath, while still on the lookout for the men in dark suits. The men that always try to capture me. The men from my fathers company. Easter. I suppose you will want to know my name? Amu Hinamori. The cursed kid is what they call me.

I guess you want to know what the heck is going on here right? Well, it's a long story. When I was about 12, my Mother, she passed away. Yeah, life's a bitch. I can still remember the day I came home from school to my Father crying and my little sister asking where Mommy was and when she was coming home. Except she never came back. I was too shocked initially to even cry. The few days following I was in a daze. I wasn't eating or sleeping. Just wandering aimlessly around the house. Without my Mother, money was scarce around the house, we barely had enough for food and clothes, let alone enough to pay the bills. So we were kicked out.

After spending a year living with my Grandma, my Father found a job. He was working at the Easter Music Company. He was the errand boy to all the executives and bosses, but after the company was sort of "ditched" my father took over. My sister and I had to move into our brand new house, it was too large for just the three of us, but I guess my Father wanted to show off his wealth or something. He soon found his second wife, who is a complete bitch, I don't understand what he sees in her. She just uses him for his money.

I always felt like the outcast. Like I didn't fit in with them, or how they lived. They have this perfect little lifestyle and family, and I just didn't belong. It made me feel so alone. They always went out on day trips, and never bothered to ask me if I was interested in going. I mean, I wouldn't have gone, but it's still nice to be asked. The house was adorned with pictures of the three of them. It was a living nightmare. I may look tough on the outside but there was only so much I could take.

So I ran away...

I was 14 when I first left. I knew when Dad first bought that bitch home, I was going to end up leaving. I had saved up money for two years, and when I knew I had enough, I left. It was about one in the morning, and I stepped onto my balcony and jumped. It wasn't a large drop, and of course the alarms sounded but I was long gone by the time my Father realised I had left. I ran for 20 minutes solid I think. I collapsed in an alleyway, sobbing my heart out. I shouldn't have had to leave. My family should've cared how I did at school, asked about friends, what was happening in my life. They didn't care though. I sometimes wonder if I'd done one thing differently, if I would still be at home now, with my Mother, Father and Ami. That life is long gone though...

Well know you know, eh? Since then, my Father's been trying to track me down. I don't see the point. If I wanted to be found, I'd turn myself in. I'd just settled down here too, looks like I'll be on another train tonight. I stayed sat in the alley for another hour at least, to make sure they had left the building. They probably think I'm on my way home now, they'll be waiting there for me. I left the school, and put my black sweater on, pulling the hood up over my pink hair. I walked quickly and silently through all the back alleys, and arrived at the bus station at about 10 p.m. I'd missed the bus by about three minutes and was going to have to wait another 50 minutes. I slumped against the bus shelter and hugged my stomach while looking at the ground. I shouldn't be doing this now. I should be lying snuggled up in bed, waiting for school the next morning. You don't know how much people take these things for granted. I'd give anything to have that right now.

I was so busy thinking about where I should have been at that moment, that I didn't hear someone sit down next to me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be sat here at this time?" said a deep voice.

I froze. He could be one of the Easter employees.

"E-erm. Yeah I suppose." I stuttered, trying to disguise my voice and cover up the fear.

He laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

I looked up slowly, and met a pair of cobalt blue eyes. I jumped back, and blushed furiously, he started laughing at my stupidity. I moved three seats away from him, folding my arms and pouting in annoyance. He cleared his throat and I turned to face him.

Only my heart kind of stopped as soon as I saw him. He was... breath taking. I turned my head and continued to stare at my lap, savouring the image of him. I could not believe someone as gorgeous as him would even have the time of day to talk to me. His hair was a beautiful dark blue colour, framing his face gently in the cold harsh winter weather. His black shirt, and black jeans suited him perfectly, and the violin case slung over his should added an air of mystery to this beautiful person. I can't be too weak though, I can't trust a soul nowadays.

"What're you thinking?" he said, whispering right in my ear. I knew my cheeks were glowing crimson.

"N-Nothing."

"You don't sound too sure about that." he said smirking at me. How irritating.

"Shut up." I hissed. My bus would be here in a second. I picked up my rucksack, slung it over my shoulders and stood by the road, looking out for it. I shivered in the cold. My school skirt completely exposed my legs. I guess I chose a bad day not to wear my over the knee socks or tights. I shuddered whilst staring at the floor. He stepped forward and leant against the lamp post I was stood next too. My bus slowly approached.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Amu Hinamori. Y-You?"

The bus approached and I stepped on to it, slowly. I gave the driver my money and waited for the ticket to be given.

"Oh so, you're the kid who's been giving Easter so much trouble?" he smirked.

I twirled round quickly, my eyes wide open. He looked at me, a smile playing at his lips. My expression must have been a picture. The doors of the bus shut and we drove away. I took my seat. My legs shaking. I hugged my knees to my chest. What just happened?

**Aaaah, hello guys! This is my first fanfic in a while. I've written them before, but this has been the first one I've written in about a year and a half? :') okaay, constructive comments please? :3 I know it's a bit rubbish, but I tried my best :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAH, hello guys, sorry for the late update, been busy with school and stuff, but we're breaking up for summer soon so I'll have more time to write :-) umm, yeah, so i"ve also become amazingly addicted to the anime Angel Beats! You have to watch it. It's seriously amazing! ahhhhhh, so cute and adorable. I am in love with it :')**

**also, if you're still reading this, I need some anime recommendations, :) hereeee we go.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**/Recap.**

_"Oh so, you're the kid who's been giving Easter so much trouble?" he smirked._

_I twirled round quickly, my eyes wide open. He looked at me, a smile playing at his lips. My expression must have been a picture. The doors of the bus shut and we drove away. I took my seat. My legs shaking. I hugged my knees to my chest. What just happened?_

**~.~.~.~.~**

After a long and painful journey on the bus, I hopped off, wary of my surroundings, still shocked by the words spoken before. How did he know I was causing trouble for Easter? Only Easter employees could possibly know about me running away. Does that means he works for Easter? If he did, he would have captured me then and there.

I carried on walking, making sure not to bump into anyone or attract any unwanted attention. I paid for my train ticket and sat down in my seat, waiting to be taken somewhere far away from here. I would have usually pulled out my iPod, but after my encounter with that blue haired man, I can't take any chances.

I sat, hidden away in a far corner, when a man came over to check my ticket. He clipped the small slip of paper and carried on walking. I kept my head down as I knew that Easter had men all over the place, waiting to come and capture me. The train lights flickered. That was odd. I looked around slowly. The man who checked my ticket was looking around confusedly, when a large jolt knocked him onto the floor. I flew forwards in my seat, hitting my head off the seat in front.

I cried out in agony as a warm liquid poured from the large gash in my forehead. Blood. The train continued to jolt, the whole area I was sat in became engulfed with smoke and darkness. I could hear people screaming and panicking around me. Suddenly, there was a large crash, and everything went black...

**~.~.~.~.~**

I wasn't sure how long I had lay in the darkness, it seemed like an eternity. I sat up slowly, wincing in pain, and looked around. I would of thought there would have been more panic, more voices, more noise. Silence was all I heard. I sat up shakily, tears threatening to fall. There were bodies everywhere. I shut my eyes to block the images out, but I could still see them racing in my mind. Blood, pain and death.

I groaned internally, the only way I was going to escape, was to smash a window, and get out. This was not something a 14 year old girl should be doing. I shut my eyes tight and attempted to stand, but my legs were shaking so badly, I had to heave myself up. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder, and winced as it brushed against a deep gash on my back. Tears stung my eyes, my chest aching as I waded through the rubble and debris.

I tripped and landed on a shard of glass. The sharp glass sliced across my knee, a hot stream of blood began racing down my leg. I waited for the pain to sink in, as I sat, eyes wide, hot tears burning my face. I was either going to die here, or be found by my Fathers workers. I wiped away my tears, my knee hurting so much, I felt like I was going to pass out. I attempted to stand, ignoring the burning pain in my leg. slumped against a large piece of debris, and the images around me slowly faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Cold. So cold. My teeth chattered, and I felt like someone had hit me round the head with something very heavy. My head throbbed as I sighed deeply, a deep pain cutting through my chest. I was going to die alone, and afraid. I shook. I breathed in a vile smell. The scent of death, destruction and fear. I knew that I had to get out of here. I groaned in pain as I hauled myself up. I ignored the pain in my leg, and continued on, struggling to find a way out.

"Hello?" I called out, waiting to see if I was the only survivor. As far as I could see, nobody was alive. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat. I yanked on the train doors, there had to be a way out. No luck. I'd try the windows. I found a large piece of metal, and yanked it out from underneath an inch of rubble and lifted it over my shoulder. It was now or never. I mustered up enough strength to shatter the glass.

The glass broke, a million tiny pieces showing the ground outside and on the ground I was stood on inside the broken train. I cleared the glass away from the area, and pushed my rucksack through the gap, and climbed out after it through the hole in the window. I landed on the floor outside the train. I was safe.

I thought back to all the people inside. All of the families they would never return to and started crying. Not just a few tears. It was heart breaking cries of pain. All of these years of running away from my family, it was what the people in the train would give anything for. I pulled myself together, and stood up shakily. How I wish I could have helped those poor people, but if I attracted too much attention to myself, it'd be over. Plus, I was too late.

I stumbled across the tracks, the coldness biting at my skin, and when I finally reached safe ground I ran faster than I had ever ran before. I needed medical attention, but they had men waiting everywhere for me, yes even at hospitals. My lungs burned, I had to stop running before I passed out. I slumped against a tree, my heart beating painfully fast.

Crack.

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't alone...

"Hello, Amu. Fancy seeing you here."

**~.~.~.~.~**

**haha, cliffhanger :-) 5 reviews and i'll update ? sounds fair to me ^_^ also, i'll be working on a few collabs with various fanfiction users, so i'll keep you updated on that :) thanks for reading! lots of love! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guysss! :) Schools out, finally! I'm so happy :D and also, thank you for all of the reviews, it really inspires me to continue to write :) I'm updating this now, as I'm going on holiday for a week or maybe two weeks, so I want to update before I go! Anyway, thank you for supporting me and here's the next chapter.**

**/Recap.**

_I slumped against a tree, my heart beating painfully fast._

_Crack._

_My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't alone..._

_"Hello, Amu. Fancy seeing you here."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I turned my head sharply, glaring daggers at a looming shadow. I attempted to stand, my wounds restraining me from movement. I winced in pain, and slid back down the tree. I slumped down, looking at my blood covered knees. If this was someone from Easter, it was all over.

I heard the footsteps move in front of me. There wasn't much light in the woodland area, apart from the moon shining through the branches of the trees. I kept my head down, I felt so weak.

"What happened to you?"

My eyes widened. Why weren't they attacking? Why were they wasting time with questions?

I slowly looked up, meeting a pair of familiar eyes. The man from earlier.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to force you to tell me?"He said, his voice low, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm confused." I said slowly. He frowned at me. "Why haven't you captured me yet?"

"Captured you? Why would I do that?"

"I-I dunno, it's just that you knew about Easter, and I assumed..." I blushed furiously. Great, now I looked like an idiot.

He laughed. No, not just laughed. Practically wet himself. He bent over clutching his sides, howling with laughter. What the heck?

"W-What's so funny?" I hissed.

"You seriously thought I'd hand you over? That's hilarious." He said recovering from his previous laughing fit. He slid down and sat next to me.

"I'd never do that." He said, his voice low and serious. Wow, mood change much? I gazed up at his face, studying his features.

"Why did you sound so serious when you said that?" I said, averting my eyes from the handsome man next to me.

"Because I know what they can do."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I found out his name. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He'd made me tell him what had happened in return for the knowledge of his name. After helping me up, he insisted on visiting the train wreck. I begged and pleaded him not to make me go, but he needed me to show him the way. I limped forward a few steps, but my leg kept collapsing. I sat on the floor and refused to walk any further, and that I was in to much pain to travel forwards.

"Fine." He said. Yes! I'd won.

He bent forwards and scooped me up in his arms. I blushed furiously.

"W-What the heck are you doing?"

"Well, you can't walk, and I still want to see this train wreck, and this is the only way we're going to get there." He said, walking forwards.

He smelt so nice. I mean like, seriously nice. Like every single thing I liked, in one. We came to the end of the forest, and I spotted the smoke, fire and debris. I turned my head away and pressed my cheek on his shoulder, avoiding the scene of destruction.

He rubbed my back comfortingly. An electric wave coursed through my veins. This was the first sign of affection I'd been shown in years. A painful lump formed in my throat, my eyes burning. He placed me down on the ground gently, and turned towards the train wreck. He walked towards it and peered through the shattered window. I turned away, I knew what he'd be seeing. All the dead bodies.

He came back over to me and lifted me up again.

"Where are we going now?" I mumbled, wanting to sleep in his warm and comfortable arms.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better find somewhere safe for you to stay for a while."

At that moment in time, sleep washed over me, my limbs becoming weak, my breath growing heavier, my eyes closing slowly...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I awoke to a jolt. I tried to block out everything and drift back into my slumber, but it was just no use. I sat up slowly, my hands feeling the soft material beneath me, my eyes adjusting to the scenery. I was in the woods.

"I thought we were going somewhere safe..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Well despite how small you are, you're quite heavy." I hear Ikuto say from behind me.

"Shut up. Why are you still here anyway?" I said blushing. I couldn't quite understand why someone like him was wasting his time with some unloved kid.

"Don't you want me here?" He said laughing. He found this all so amusing, even though it was the furthest thing from funny.

"It's not that, I just don't understand why you're wasting your time with me."I said crossing my arms and looking away.

"I'm on the run too. Although for a different reason than you."

"What's your reason?" I said, unfolding my arms and playing with the hem of my skirt.

"My Step-Father, he works with your Father. I was told I had to work for them both, to find you. To kill you. I didn't want to have the guilt of murdering a young girl on my conscience for the rest of my life. They have about every single Easter employee spread over Japan looking for you. They're trying to make it as impossible as they can, for you to live. The train crash... that was no accident. All this time, you've assumed they just want to capture you and keep you locked up? That's not the case. They want you dead. I know they'd call upon me eventually, and when they did I refused. They threatened to kill me also, so I ran away. We're the two most wanted people in Japan."

I sat my eyes wide open. My own family wanted me dead. I sat staring into space.

_"They want you dead."_

Ikuto's words kept repeating in my head. What in the world was going to happen to me now?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After retrieving my first aid kit from my rucksack and treating my wounds, I stood up and grabbed all of my things. I started walking away from our little camp.

I couldn't stay with Ikuto. As much as I wanted to, and as much as I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't trust anybody. From day one I told myself that I was going to stay alone. I knew that over time, I'd depend too much on him to do things for me, and that could possibly be my downfall.

Ikuto had stayed with me all morning, making sure I was okay after the shocking news. He'd gone to find us some breakfast, but I knew I couldn't stay. He would be returning shortly and I knew I had to get away from the camp as quickly as I could. I broke out into a sprint and ran through the forest, the sunlight catching my eye every so often.

"Found you!" came an unfamiliar voice. I turned quickly to see a man dressed in a black suit aiming his gun at my head. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the bullet to hit me. There was so much i never go to do, graduate from school, have kids, learn to drive, fall in love.

I heard a thud. I opened one eye slowly, seeing the man lying on the floor, red marks around his neck. Strangled.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and I turned to see Ikuto's face inches from mine.

"We're in this together now, so don't go. Imagine if I hadn't come looking for you, it'd all be over."

I shoved him away from me, looking down and clenching my fists.

"I don't want this. You don't understand! I've relied on myself ever since I left home... I can't trust anybody."

"I do understand. I'm in exactly the same position as you." He growled.

"Please, don't do this." I said the tears falling quickly. I couldn't hold myself together anymore.

"I care, Amu. I know that it may not seem like it at times. There was a reason that I didn't want to kill you, that was because I thought you'd understand."He said, sighing sadly.

I looked up at him. He leant forward and brushed the tears from my cheeks, looking in my eyes.

"You don't have to be alone any longer, Amu."

I shook, the tears and sadness taking over. I was trying to run away from the one person in the whole world that understood exactly what I was going through. I leant forward into his chest and sobbed my heart out. His arms enclosed me and he leant his cheek on my head.

This man, I had known a day, had already found a place in my heart.

**A/N ; awhh, that was really hard to write, but I'm quite proud to be honest! reviews pleaseeeee? :) loves! xxxx**


End file.
